The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method of treating one or more disorders of a joint and/or an associated appendage of a patient. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adhesive bandage and a method of using the adhesive bandage to prevent, treat or correct one or more disorders of the joint and/or the associated appendage of the patient.
Rehabilitation of injury and pain to a joint as a result of trauma, repetitive use or improper posture typically requires correct positioning of a joint, an associated appendage and/or a surrounding injured region. Correct positioning of the joint typically involves maintenance of the joint, the associated appendage and/or surrounding injured region in a corrective orthopedic and/or least distressed joint position that is effective to promote recovery. Unfortunately, correct positioning of the joint to facilitate the recovery process is not typically maintained by a patient for a sufficient period of time. Consequently, orthotics have been developed to facilitate the rehabilitation process. Orthotics may be characterized as a method of treatment that assists in maintenance of the correct orthopedic position for a joint, associated appendage, and/or injured region undergoing rehabilitation.
The most common disorders of the joints and/or associated appendages include carpal tunnel syndrome, plantar fascitis, neck pain and back pain. Numerous strategies have been proposed to prevent or treat injured, painful or swollen joints, appendages and/or surrounding injured regions. Prevention efforts have consisted of modification of work, home or avocational activities (ergonomics). Treatment may include permitting the joint, associated appendage and/or injured region to heal by reducing swelling of the joint, for example. Currently, the most widely accepted route to reduce swelling is to restrict movement of the joint and/or associated appendage through the use of non-surgical or conservative treatments like splints, bandages and/or local steroid injection.
As an example, one or more splints may be used to immobilize a wrist in treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome treatment. The splint is typically a fixed and/or rigid member that is applied to the volar or dorsal surface of a hand and secured circumferentially to the hand or a forearm. The splint may be used during working when repetitive use of the fingers and hand may occur, and/or at night when natural resting patterns like the fetal posture draw the hands into a flexed, supinated and/or radially deviated position.
The splint is designed to maintain the wrist in the corrective orthopedic and/or least distressed position while restricting movement of the wrist. Thus, the splint is believed to minimize pressure in the carpal tunnel of the wrist. Minimizing most, if not all, pressure in the carpal tunnel is believed to reduce compression of the median nerve, and therefore, eliminate carpal tunnel syndrome.
Unfortunately, splints are not effective for several reasons. For example, splints are cumbersome and awkward in the work environment as well as cosmetically displeasing. Splints also limit a person's mobility for work or other activities. In addition, user's wearing the splint often report that the joint moves out of the splinted corrective orthopedic and/or least distressed position during use of the associated hand. Night users often complain that splints are uncomfortable and interfere with intimacy. Each factor reduces the efficacy of splints and more importantly, decreases wear compliance.
Furthermore, the use of the splint and/or device to immobilize the joint is generally an expensive method of treatment as the splint or device often requires careful customization to match a person's body. Steroid injection is another method of treatment, but, due to the potential danger of chemical neuritis or aseptic necrosis, steroid injection is often limited to three or four administrations.
The use of ice, massage, acupuncture and electromodalities have also been employed. When such conservative treatments are not effective, surgery is typically recommended. However, surgery is not always effective and can also lead to post-surgical problems, such as reflex dystrophy. Additionally, only 23% of all Carpal Tunnel Syndrome patients were able to return to their previous professions following surgery. Furthermore, surgery is a costly and irreversible method of treatment. Therefore, there exists a need for an apparatus which maintains a correct orthopedic position of a joint undergoing rehabilitation. In addition, there exists a need for a method of treating a disorder to a joint that permits full range of motion of the joint without compromising joint function. Furthermore, there exists a need for efficiently treating joint disorders while minimizing the use of expensive and/or permanent methods of treatment, such as drugs or surgery.